Little Bee
by AnonymousAuthor1998
Summary: Meet Alice Witwicky, completely normal Seven Year Old. As long as you don't count her alien robot guardian, or the other strange things that tend to happen to her as 'Unusual'. 07 Movie rewrite with my OC Alice Witwicky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Anonymous: Oh Bee~ Come over here!**

**Bee: Sweet Primus no!**

**Optimus: Bumblebee, you can speak?**

**Bee: Only in the disclaimer. NOW RUN! SHE'S HERE TO GLOMP US ALL!**

**Anonymous:*Running like Blurr* Don't worry Optimus! There's plenty of love for you to! **

**Optimus & Bee: *Run Away screaming their vocal processors off. **

**Alice: Anonymous does not own Transormers. Hasbro does. The things she does own are me, any other OC's, or FC's, or whatever, and the plot. **

**Anonymous: :(**** Sad face.**

A New Car

Alice Witwicky sat on the edge of her seat, an expectant look on her face as she watched the clock. Bouncing slightly on the edge of her toes, she fidgets even more as the time-piece ticks onward at it's normal, slow pace.

"Alice?" Freezing for a moment, Alice practically runs toward the teacher, causing quite a few snickers to be aimed at her.

"Yes Miss. Seay?" Smiling, the blond teacher hands Alice a note.

"Your Dad's here to pick you up. Make sure to finish your work!" But the last part of her conversation was '_missed'_ as the energetic seven year old raced down the corridors of Tranquility Elementary School. Skidding to a final halt outside of the office doors, her backpack strapped to her back and her hall pass clutched tightly to one hand, Alice continued back into the building at a slightly slower pace. Experience had taught her not to run into the office at a million miles per hour, though it had taken a while for the lesson to sink in.

"Sweetie! Ready to go?" Rapidly nodding her head, the youngest Witwicky gave her father a dazzling smile, showing off her gapped tooth mouth.

"Thanks for letting me come car shopping with you Daddy!" Shaking his head, Ron grabbed his daughters hand and began the short trek to his car, Alice all the way talking excitedly about what Sam's car should look like.

"-And it should have cool racing stripes. Like a Race car! Wouldn't that be so cool Daddy?" Smiling to himself, Ron continued on toward Sam's high school. If Sam failed to pull through that A, _he_ was going to have to deal with the wrath of his sister, not him.

Alice drummed her fingers against the door of the car, humming a tune to herself as she waited for her brother to exit the building. It was taking forever, she thought, wondering why her brother hadn't left the large, imposing building like all of the other children. Her worries, which had begun to worm about her mind like unwanted maggots, were proven unfounded when dashing out the door came the familiar form of one Sam Witwicky.

Raising one eyebrow, Ron voiced his question.

"So…?" Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat as she waited for her older brother's answer.

"Sooo, I got an 'A'!" The high school student shouted, earning a few odd looks from the students still in the parking lot. The younger child in the car's reaction was nothing short of explosive.

"YES! Now we get to go car shopping Sammie! It's going to be so much fun~" Cutting into the conversation like a hot knife through butter, the oldest Witwicky interrupted the two siblings before they could start their celebration.

"Let me see that. Your waving it to much, I can't see." Plucking the paper from the teenager, Ron glanced at it for a moment.

"It's an 'A minus' but still an 'A'.

Giving another round of cheer's both siblings stared out the window with equal amounts of excitement, despite the large age gap.

To Sam's surprise, shock, and utter joy, Ron turned the car into a Porsche dealership (Alice didn't really care, as long as they got a car.).

"No way!" Her eyebrows raised in confusion, Alice listened to her dad let out an amused chuckle.

"Your not getting a Porsche for your first car." Once again, Alice wasn't sure what the big deal was.

"Daddy, what's difference between a normal car and a Porsche?"

"Nothing, Sweetheart." Ron replied, an amused tone in his voice. Sam stared at his father in shock for a moment, before voicing complaints that Alice never really heard (She wasn't paying attention.).

"_DAD!_ Stop brainwashing Alice…" The source of the conversation was busy playing a game with herself as her family argued. Sending a sharp eye out to roam around the landscape, the second grader smiled as she spotted the yellow and black car that had been following behind the family.

"Gotcha!" She half whispered under her breath, as the car once again faded from view. Smiling at the small victory, the youngest Witwicky turned around to look out a side window, and promptly shrieked. Outside, standing out in the sun like some twisted sentinel, lay a clown. His paint seemed to melt with his face along with it, his outfit dirty and worn, scaring crap out of Alice. Unconsciously, she lashed out, and by some unknown force the clown was pushed down to the ground.

Noticing the yelp, and the clown, Sam turned around and gave his sister an reassuring smile.

"It's O.K. Sis. The clowns not 'gonna hurt you." Still glaring suspiciously at the clown, Alice nodded. Turning toward his father, Sam voiced _his _opinions about the _'Quality Car Lot'_.

"You have to be kidding me dad. Really? This place is a dump! And, that clown _scared Alice_. You are _not_ going to cheap out in a place like this, are you?" Opening his mouth to say something while the trio of Witwicky's left the car, Ron shut it when the owner came up to speak to him. Alice had already roamed away, drawn toward the back of the 'lot.

"Awwww…." She whispered to herself. In the back of the packed-full-of-cars lot lay a small pen, in which an miserable looking Ostrich lay. Looking both ways with a devious smile on her face, Alice turned her attention on to the lock keeping the animal inside of it's cage. Focusing, she stared at the metal object for almost a full minute before it began to wobble, and shake, finally snapping off the hinges of the enclosure.

"Go away!" The young child hissed. "Run and hide!" Staring at her with one majestic eye, the Ostrich slouched it's way out of 'Bobby Bolivia's' careful not to be seen. For some time after-words, the people of Tranquility began to see a mysterious Ostrich wander around town, but that is another story for another time.

Turning around after her mission of mercy, Alice's eyes widened as she noticed the yellow and black car that had been following her family. Being seven, she didn't much care that the car that had been following them had ended up here. On the contrary, it became even more interesting then it had been before.

Skipping toward the car, Alice smiled at it.

"SAMMIE! GET OVER HERE!" Yelling at the top of her lungs, the second grader glanced at her brother in some amusement as he came running over, glancing around as if expecting child snatchers to jump out of the wood work.

"Alice! You O.K.? Why did you call me over here?" His questions popping at her a mile a minute, Alice simply pointed at the Camero with a gap-toothed smile. Sam stared in shock at the car hardly, believing his eyes. Compared to the other's here, the Camaro was practically a work of art.

"Nice…" He mumbled. Stepping closer to the car, the high school student opened the door, sliding into the interior. Giggling a bit at her older brothers reaction, Alice did the same, entering into the passengers side.

Sam ran a hand against the dashboard, before smiling.

"Feels good." Grinning widely now, Sam ran his thumb against the center of the steering wheel, revealing what appeared to be a robotic face.

"What the heck?" Alice stared at the face with some curiosity. She had never seen a symbol like that before, though she never exactly went out of her way to _notice_ the symbols.

Her father and 'Uncle Bobby B' came walking over, Ron noticing his children's interest, as well as admiring the car.

"How much?"

Alice tuned out of the conversation at this point, until her father told both her and her brother to get out of the car.

"But _Daddy._" She whined. This car was _cool._

"Sorry Sweetie. I'm not paying over four thousand on a car Sam will undoubtedly wreck." Sam let out a weak protest at the insult, but got out of the car. Alice began to follow her brother. Or at least _tried_ to follow her brother.

"Daddy! The door's stuck." Turning toward his daughter, Ron frowned, before grasping the door and giving it a pull. It remained steadfast, even when both he and 'Uncle Bobby B' yanked at the door. Smirking, Sam entered the scene.

"See! The doors stick. Is that worth five thousand?" Frowning, the car salesman gave up trying to yank open the door and turned toward Sam.

"That price is _final. _Now this Volkswagen right here, this is more within your price range. Drove her all the way from Alabamy…" Just as Bobby B had ended that word, the door to the Camaro un-jammed, sending it flying into the door of the car he was trying to sell, creating a massive dent.

"Sorry!" Ron blustered, a confused expression on his face. Sure, he had been yanking pretty hard, but not _that _hard. The Salesman gave a strained laugh, before yelling to one of his employee's about getting the dents out.

Alice stared harder at the car as the familiar sound of a radio tuning came from it's interior. Out of nowhere, a loud, piercing noise erupted from the car, and every window in the lot imploded. Every window but the Camaro's. Looking around with a horrified expression on his face, the salesman shakily held up four fingers.

"Four Thousand!"

**BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZ**

**BB's POV**

**I watched in interest as the little human sparkling approached the cage with the organic animal inside. She seemed inquisitive, though her mood seemed to change quickly to something more devious as she glanced around the surrounding area. There were no intelligent beings near by- except for **_**me**_** of course, though **_**she**_** didn't know that. **

**A wide grin on her face, the small femme turned and proceeded to stare at the lock keeping the creature in. This made me curious, of course. Why was she doing that? Then, the lock itself began to vibrate. I kept a close optic on the femme as the crude metal device eventually **_**shattered**_**, and the sparkling urged the animal to escape. It took everything I had to prevent my processors from glitching- how had the human do that?**

**As the older Witwicky, Sam, drove me away towards their household, one thing was on the top of my processor: How had Alice Witwicky done that? And how was I going to process the information without glitching? **

**NOTE  
**

**Is it good? This fic came from when I dreamt about how a young kid would react around giant robots. It was a weird dream. Anyway, this will be a BeeXOc freindship fic, cause she and the bot are going to have a lot of bonding time. Yes, she is a telekinetic. Not very powerful, it's just I didn't want to have her be **_**completely**_** useless in a fight. That and I thought up a kick aft side plot. About her apearence, she has light brown longish hair, and similar features to both parents, though her skin tone matches Sam's a lot.****  
****Hope you review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Where the frag did you two slaggerts go?**

**Optimus and Bee: *Hiding in the rafters***

**Ratchet: What are **_**you**_** doing?**

**Me: Looking for Optimus and Bee. **

**Ratchet: If you send them to my medical bay, I'll show you the back side of my WRENCH! You GOT THAT!**

**Me: eep.**

**Optimus and Bee: We need to get us one of them **_**fancy**_** wrenches. **

**Me: *Looks up* FOUND YOU! GET READY TO GET HUGGLED!**

**Optimus and Bee: RUUUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**Alice: Once again, the only thing she owns is me, the other OC's, and the plot. Hasbro own's transformers. **

**Ratchet: Thank the Allspark for **_**that**_**.**

**Me:*In denial* I WILL own transformers some day… I SWEAR IT!**

**Ratchet:*Sweat drop* **

****_'...Bee's...Radio speech...'  
_"Normal speech"

Car Washes and Evil Police Cars from H-E-Double Hockey Sticks

Smiling to himself, Sam glanced at his new car. Sure, it was pretty dinged up- but nothing a good wash wouldn't fix.

"Tomorrow," Sam muttered, glancing at the car, "You are going to win me the girl of my dreams." Picking up the bucket and soap, he waited a moment for his 'assistant' to come to his aid.

"Sammie!" Alice yelled, "I'm ready to help now!" Turning around, the high school student smiled lightly upon seeing his sister. Instead of her normal, everyday clothes, she sported a yellow and black one piece bathing suit.

"Looks like someone's matching the car." Alice smiled, before answering her brother.

"Yup! I look like Bumblebee now!" Sam simply raised an eyebrow at his sisters antics, not noticing the car shudder, as if in shock.

"You named my car Bumblebee?" Giving another little giggle, the youngest Witwicky nodded.

"Yeah! He looks like one, doesn't he? And he has that funny air freshener!" Freezing at his sisters comment, Sam glanced at the object in question with dawning horror.

"Alice? _Please_ don't repeat that. EVER." Staring at the air freshener blankly for a moment, Alice replied, a confused tone in her voice.

"What? Bee-ot-"

"DO NOT finish that sentence. Mom and Dad will _kill_ me." Sam muttered the last part, and though Alice seemed confused, she reluctantly agreed.

"O.K. Sammie." For a minute, she continued pouting, until a brilliant smile lit up her face.

"Can I practice now?" Her face had a puppy-like quality to it, and a smile once again grazing his features, Sam answered.

" 'Course you can! Why do you think we're in the back yard?" Grinning, she clapped her hands together and gestured for Sam to drop the wash rag in the bucket. Her smile disappeared, replaced by a look of extreme concentration as the now dripping washrag rose into the air. Floating toward the car, it lowered to the side of the door with a faint '_Smack_'. Her eyes narrowing even more, the rag moved in circles, bits of loose dirt coming off of it in waves.

Her lips began to twitch into a frown as her eyes narrowed further. Gasping out suddenly, the rag fell to the ground with a sudden _'plop'_.

"Alice! Are you O.K.?" Nodding, the smallest Witwicky's mouth split into a wide grin.

"Yeah. DID YOU SEE THAT! I never kept it up that long before!" Laughing, Sam poked his younger sister in the stomach before handing her another rag.

"Lets finish it the good 'ol fashioned way. Like all of us _non_-telekinetic people do." Alice's mouth _somehow_ grew even wider, as she raced to the side of the car, swiping the rag around with as much gusto as she could manage. Sam followed suit, though his swipes tended to get more done than those of his hyper active sibling.

A devious smirk on her face, the young girl dipped her rag in the soapy water, allowing it to absorb as much liquid as possible. Sneaking up behind her unwary brother, she took careful aim, and fired, sending the wet projectile straight at Sam's head.

'_Smack!'_

"HEY!" An indignant shout leaving his lips, Sam readied his own weapon, and an epic water war began. Wet rags were tossed around faster than the eye could make out, and many a bucket was emptied over the head of an unwary opponent. Eventually, a truce was formed and both opponents fell to the ground, laughing.

"Well… It looks like the car's clean." Sam finally spoke, pointing out the soaked Camaro.

"Yep!" Bursting back into a giggling fit, Alice finally managed to finish her sentence. "But we are to!" It was true. Alice's hair clung to her back in wet, stringy strands, while her bathing suit stuck to her skin like it was attached. Sam was no worse for wear, his white T-shirt nearly see through, and his shorts dripping water like mini waterfalls.

Sam opened his mouth, intending to say _something_, when the sounds of his ring tone came buzzing over from the porch. Sending a sheepish grin in the direction of his sister, he picked himself off of the ground, and took off running, picking up the phone moments before whoever was on the end of the line would have hung up.

"Miles?…No, I can't…Watching my sister, parents went _'out'_…She's _seven_ Miles…Yeah, maybe later…Bye!"

Running back toward Alice, the seven year old noticed the downcast look to his face.

"What's wrong Sammie?" Turning toward his sister, Sam gave her a weak smile.

"Nothin' much. Miles got tickets to a basketball game, but I had to turn him down." Alice frowned a little, knowing how much her brother was wishing he could go. Her expression changed in a moment, becoming more akin to how a cartoon would look once struck with a sudden idea. The only thing missing was the light bulb.

"You go! I'll be fine at home!" Sam stared at his younger sister like she was crazy. Which she probably was. Then again, she _is_ seven.

"Alice, your _seven._" He put heavy emphasis on the last word of the sentence, making his point known.

"So? Just leave me in the house Sammie, I won't go outside 'r anything." Sam still felt reluctant to leave his sister in the house alone, but his excitement was beginning to cloud his judgment.

"But what if you get-"

"_Sammie_. I'll just use _the force_ on anyone coming in the house." Still frowning, Sam relented, the sudden thrill of going to a game with his best friend clouding his judgment.**(A.N. He's a teenager, and Sam never struck me as being the most responsible person in the world. Also, though it's difficult to control when she's safe, she can lash out pretty hard when in danger.) **

"Thanks Alice!" Grinning widely, his expression turned serious once again as both he and his sister headed back toward the house.

"Do _not_ leave this house. And don't open the door! And don-" Waving her arms in the universal 'Stop it you twit' gesture, Alice put an end to her big brothers ramblings.

"Just have fun Sammie! I'll stay inside the house for ya'." Dashing through the house, Sam rushed to get himself ready, before running out the door. To his sister's surprise, he didn't take the car keys.

"Sammie, wait! The car ke-" Still running down the street, Sam yelled over his shoulder,

"I'm unveiling _that_ baby tomorrow, Miles 'l pick me up today!" With that final shout, Sam was out of sight. Smiling, Alice reentered the house and locked the door. Sam had left her _alone_.

No one else.

Just her.

And she was _seven._

By the time the child's fun was over with, the house was… _slightly _messy. Slurping up the last drop of Ice-Cream from her cone, Alice finished off the treat with a solid _'Crunch'_. Giggling a little bit as she wiped the final bits of the sweet ice cream off of her face, the telekinetic glanced out the window at the car. It was still in the backyard, though by this point it was dry (It was at least five O' clock). Smiling more, the seven year old glanced at her current outfit. It was a T-shirt with black and yellow stripes, and blue denim shorts. Alice really, _really_ liked that car.

Hopping off of her chair, the small girl marched out the back door, heading toward the gleaming Camaro. If this had been a cartoon, a thought bubble would have appeared, with Sam in it telling her to stay in the house. If it had been a cartoon, a tiny Devil would have popped said bubble. Either way, she made her way outside, and rested a hand on the door of the car.

"I'm glad Sammie picked you. You're so cool, Bumblebee!" Somehow, the car shifted in place, as if preening. Eyes widening a little, Alice stared at the car.

"Cool…"

SCREEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH

Alice heard the sound, rubber on asphalt as the police car came to a sudden stop near her house. It was difficult to see- barley showing over the edge of the garden wall, but the tell tale siren peaked over enough to be visible. Stopping near the front of the car, she heard it shudder violently, before the radio began to switch radio frequency's rapidly.

'…_Get… IN THE…Car!…" _Looking at the Camaro in something close to shock, Alice noticed the door open, and the headlights flash as if in warning. Despite that little voice in her head warning her to _'Never get in strange intelligent cars'_ Alice went and did what every kid honestly in her place would do.

She got in the car.

Stepping into the passengers seat, she squealed a little when the seatbelt fastened around her waist, the car busting out of the backyard (Careful not to leave any noticeable damage). Setting a rapid pace down the road, the mysterious Cop-Car followed behind, sirens wailing at maximum volume.

"Mister Bumblebee, why are we running from the cop car? Is it the bad guy? Are you the good guy? Are _you _the bad guy? Is your name really Bumblebee? Can I call you that even if your name _isn't _Bumblebee?" Her questions firing out of her mouth at a rapid pace, her only response was the car accelerating more, until both the car and the child were in what appeared to be an abandoned junk-yard.

Her seatbelt un-clipped, and the car door opened. Getting the picture, Alice exited the car, and stepped back. Her eyes widing to the size of dinner plates, the youngest Witwicky was treated to a sight that very few humans (And none that are currently _alive_) had seen. The car seemed to shift and bend, things moving cleanly into place into their natural position as the yellow and black Camaro was swiftly replaced by a large, black and yellow mechanical being.

"Whoa…" Alice whispered, the awe practically rippling off of her in waves. The squealing of tires broke her out of her daydream, and her awe turned to horror as the police car burst into the junk-yard. It was much more menacing up close, the word's _'To punish and enslave'_ emblazoned on it's side. With the sound of metal plates sliding together, the frightening police vehicle underwent a similar transformation to the smaller mech, though the end result was different.

While the Camaro 'bot seemed friendly, nice even, the police car was the exact opposite. He seemed deadly and dangerous, evil and cruel. Turning his blood red optics toward Bumblebee, Barricade (Though Alice didn't know this was his name) readied his chainsaw arms, a vicious leer on his face plate. Bumblebee responded in kind, his cannons whirring to life as his battle mask popped into place. Alice could only watch in awe, and a _lot_ of fear, as the two titans clashed. **(A.N. Frenzy's on a scouting mission. Just to explain that.) **

Bumblebee's cannon caused a scorch mark to appear on the other's chassis, while Barricade left a large scratch on the other's in kind. Clashing in a shower of sparks, it seemed pretty even to the young girl watching mere feet away- up until the evil police 'bot had Bumblebee pinned to the ground, his chainsaw growing closer to his head as the younger mech struggled.

"Not going to get away _this_ time little bug. And once your off lined, I'll deal with your _little. Human. Pet._" Barricade's gravelly voice sent chill's down the small humans spine, and terror in her eyes, she felt it. The sudden rush of power that appeared whenever she needed it the most.

"LEAVE. BUMBLEBEE. ALONE!" Yelling at the top of her lungs, she released it. An invisible force lifted the unwary mech off of his pede's **(A.N. That's what their feet are called, right?)** sending him flying a few feet. It wasn't enough to do damage, only stun him for a second, but that was all the time Bumblebee needed. Cocking his servo back, the smaller mech let it fly, smashing Barricade back even further.

Barricade was no coward, but he wasn't stupid. He needed time to reassess the situation, and a battle field was no place to do that. Transforming back into his alt mode, he drove off, but not without thinking quite a few things. One of which went somewhere along the lines of _'How the frag did the fleshy do __**that**__' _as well as _'That scout is going to __**die.**__'_

Going back to Bumblebee and Alice, the former of which was both very,_ very _grateful, and more than a little bit confused.

'…_Thank you…'_ an unknown, male voice came over the radio, and Alice smiled.

"You saved me first silly! Is your name really Bumblebee?" Nodding rapidly, the mech gave the robot equivalent of a smile, giving the small child two 'Thumbs up' while playing a sound bite.

'_~You win again~' _**(You Win Again, the Beegee's.)** Stopping the clip, the mech gave a questioning chirp.

'…_How…Did you….do….that?'_ Biting her lip in concentration, Alice tried to think of the word.

"Mommy and Daddy and Sammie call it… Telekn-Telikines-Telekinesis!" Grinning widely at her success, Alice was struck by a sudden idea.

"You wanna play hide 'n go seek?" Startled a bit by the random question, Bee began to laugh, a low sound that shook his chassis. This was the beginning of a friendship that would last a lifetime, though neither of the two knew it at that moment.

**Note**

**Here you go! Alice finally met Bee! Yay! And Barricade is confused. Poor 'Cade. Sam is completely irresponsible and left his seven year old sister in the house. Alone. While his parents are getting buzzed in a bar somewhere (They REALLY like alcohol, don't they?). Shame on you Sammie! Also, this fic is kind of REALLY fluffy at times, but eventually the T rating will show. I am, in a sick, twisted way, planning on fleshing out Alice's character about the time sector seven turns up. They really are assholes, aren't they?  
**

**QUESTION**

**Should Alice's powers have anything to do with Cybertronian's, Primus, etc., or be completely unrelated? **

**Also, though that will not be for a while, should the Nokia 'Bot live?  
**

**As always, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Anyone see Optimus and Bee**

**Blurr: I-saw-them-a-little-while-ago-they-were-hiding-from-something-wouldn't-say-what-do-you-know-what?-It-would-be-unsafe-for-all-of-us-if-an-unknown-threat-happened-upon-us-at-the-moment-they-were-hiding-near-the-main-hanger.**

**Me: *Grins Evilly* I have **_**no**_** idea what they were hiding from. Thanks Blurr!**

**Alice: BLURR! You just doomed Optimus and Bee! **

**Blurr: I-apologise-for-that-I-was-unaware-that-she-was-any-threat-don't-you-have-a-disclaimer-to-do?**

**Alice: *Sighs* Anonymous doesn't own Transformers, Hasbro does. Only thing she does own is me and the plot. Duh. **

**Me: *In the background* THE WRENCH OF KILL EVERYTHING!**

**Optimus and Bee: AHHHHHHHHH**

**Ratchet: HEY! That's MY Wrench! **

Cars Make Bad Wing-Men

Bumblebee drove up the house silently, his sole occupant trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. It was nine o' clock, and the Camaro knew they only had about an hour until the oldest Witwicky sibling made his appearance onto the scene. Shifting the focus of his processors to the smallest Witwicky, the youngest mech inwardly chuckled. She was definitely an interesting one, that's for sure. The Autobot had to mute himself from sniggering as he recalled the new experiences he had with what the human called _'hide n' seek'_.

**BuzzBuzzBuzzBuzz**_Flashback_**BuzzBuzzBuzzBuzz **

"_Bumblebee, start counting!" Curious at the small humans actions, the mech did as he was told, starting his internal timer for one human minute. Turning his CPU to other matters as the Cybertronian waited for the timer to run down, Bumblebee looked up what the human had dubbed 'Telekinesis'. _

_**tel·e·ki·ne·sis **_

**Noun: The supposed ability to move objects by mental power or other non-physical means. **

_Bee's vocal processor whirred slightly as he processed the information. It certainly __**did**__ describe what the young human had done, though it did not seem the theory was very widely accepted. Perhaps he should-_

_DING!_

_The scouts timer went off, prompting him to start the game of 'Hide n' Seek'. Apparently, he mused, he was supposed to locate Alice. Activating his thermal vision, his optics narrowed in amusement. This was going to be easy. _

**BuzzBuzzBuzzBuzz**_End Flashback_**BuzzBuzzBuzzBuzz**

The game had been _to_ easy, the Autobot mused. Of course, apparently using thermal vision to detect the human sparkling was 'unfair'. Or motion sensors. Or… _anything_ really. Hmph.

"Bumblebee…?" The Autobot scout was knocked away from his musings by Alice, who was groggily sitting up in his cab.

"Sammie 'il be coming home soon. Good 'night." Stepping out of the cab as Bumblebee opened the door for her, the seven year old stumbled to bed, unconscious almost the moment her head hit the pillow.

Sometime later, the sound of an approaching motor vehicle shook the Autobot out of light stasis. Sam Witwicky walked confidently into his dwelling, excitement over the conclusion of the game only now beginning to wear off. Of course, said excitement soon became dread as he saw the state the house was in.

"ALICE!"

* * *

Eventually, the house was once again made presentable- or at least as presentable as it had been before.

Late into the evening, the parents of the household returned, having thoroughly enjoyed their night out. The rest of the night passed without incident, though a certain Camaro kept a close optic on the family-Barricade wouldn't be gone forever, after all.

It was morning when the household began to wake up. Sam was the first to open up his eyes, glaring up at the ceiling groggily. Shifting his gaze to the ground, he gave a sudden yelp before swearing under his breath.

"Mojo!"

* * *

Alice was the second one to wake up, startled out of her sleep by her brothers shouting. It didn't bother _her_, she was used to her brother being a spaz by now. Sitting up, her mind was blank for a moment before memories began to fill up her head…

"Bumblebee!" She half shouted the Autobot's name, though not loud enough for her brother to hear her, and raced over to her bedroom's window. Opining it up with a jerky motion, she glanced out and immediately spotted the yellow and black Camaro. Giving her new friend a little wave, she was delighted to see the scout flash his lights in return. To her, that would _never_ get old. Ever.

Skipping over to her closet, Alice glanced at her wardrobe, before settling on an outfit almost at the back of the small space. Slipping it on, she glanced at herself in a nearby mirror before smiling. A light summer dress trailed down to her knee's, done up with black stripes that circled the outfit, yellow filling up the spaces in-between. Yellow and black, her new favorite colors.

Smiling wider now, she raced down the stairs, happy to note it was a lot…_cleaner _than how she had left it. Fixing herself some toast, she scarfed it down, ready to speak to her new friend once again. Of course, her brother had other plans.

"Alice…?" The girl in question turned toward her brother, nervous at his tone.

"Sammie?" Sam's eye began to twitch at the tone in the young girls voice, as well as her infamous puppy eyes.

"That was…quite the mess you left me to clean up." All of her nervousness faded as Alice realized Sam couldn't do a _thing_ to get her in trouble.

"_Well_… You _did_ leave me alllll alone in the house, so I got bored. I hope it wasn't to much trouble Sammie." Sam's eyes widened as he realized how much his younger sister had him trapped.

"No. It was nothing." Face palming himself, Sam went up-stairs to check on his E-bay, again. Grinning to herself at the victory, Alice ran out the door, racing toward the Autobot scout.

"Hey Bumblebee!" She half shouted, patting the hood of her new friend. Bumblebee shook a little in response, before flicking through the radio channels, searching for the right song.

'_~It's a beautiful morning~' _**(A.N. The Rascals) **

Giggling at the robots antics, the young girl climbed into his interior, and began her own interrogation, (What's your favorite color? Do you like flowers? Are you a car that turns into a robot, or a robot that turns into a car?) that the poor mech answered to the best of his ability with the radio. Had anyone known about Bee's situation, they would have felt sorry for him.

* * *

Sam raced down the stairs, jumping two at a time in his rush to make it to the car. The vehicle in sight, he dashed even faster, only to be foiled by his father (Who had by this point gotten over his hangover.)

"Get off the grass!"

Listening to his father rant about his precious grass, and the intelligence of staying on the path, Sam was finally aloud to continue on his way, jumping into the car and starting the engine. Little Alice wasn't to far away, watching her brother drive off with her new friend. Running back inside, she could only wonder _what_ was going to happen with her brother and the Autobot scout. The answer, though she never got it, was amusing to any who later heard the story.

It seemed robots made bad wing-men.

**Note**

**So, a short chappie, I know. Next chapter: STUFF ACTUALLY HAPPENS! Le gasp! For those of you worried I overpowered Alice, she's not actually that powerful. She lashed out unintentionally, and, to tell you the truth she only knocked Barricade back a **_**little**_** bit. The only reason he was effected as much as he was because he was surprised. And, he only ran away because he is an intelligent mech, and he was suddenly faced with an unknown force that managed to somehow effect him without touching him. So he was surprised. **

**Questions**

**Do you want me to **

**A) Have an explanation for her powers that has nothing to do with Cybertron, Primus, etc. **

**B) Have an explanation for her powers that ****does****have something to do with Cybertron, Primus, etc. **

**C) Never really explain her powers. **

**I have 1 vote for the Nokia bot's survival! More plz!**

**1-Survives**

**0-Dies **

**Power's Vote**

**2- Primus/Cybertron powers**

**0- Not related to transformers**

**1-Never explain it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey, Barricade!**

**Barricade: What do YOU want, fleshie.**

**Me: If you're the bad cop, where's the good cop?**

**Barricade: I killed the slagger.**

**Prowl: No you didn't Decepticon scum!**

**Barricade: FRAG IT!**

**Alice: Anonymous doesn't own Transformers. Also, why did you ask that?**

**Me: I wanted to know who to avoid, I'm all for police brutality ;D**

**Alice:… Do I even want to know?**

**Me: Nope! It just involves sexy holoforms~**

**Alice: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! **

Running From The Law

When she woke up, Alice _knew_ something was wrong. It was that bad feeling in the pit of your stomach, the awful sense that something had happened. Staring up at the ceiling for a second, she threw off her covers, racing to the window. Peeking out of the glass, she found out what was wrong, her feeling of dread confirmed. He was gone.

Bumblebee was _gone._

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Stifling the flow, she decided that if her friend had left, there must be a reason. So, setting off in the direction of her brothers room, she had one goal in mind:

'_What happened?'_

* * *

When Alice set out to find out what happened, grabbing her brother out of jail had not been the first thing on her mind. Sitting on the cold, uncomfortable, plastic seat, she watched in interest as the police officer honed in on her brother. Sam was way out of his league at the moment, attempting to tell the odd police officer the truth; Though only one other person in the room was aware it _was_ the truth.

"I cannot be any clearer, on how crystal clear I'm being. _It just stood up._"

"It just stood up." Pausing for a moment, the officer continued his spiel. "Ok chief." Turning around, the man picked up a plastic cup and a tissue, before turning back to Sam.

"Time to fill 'er up. And no drippy-drippy." Alice stared at the cup, wondering what it was for. Whatever it was, it couldn't be pleasant if her brothers expression was anything to go by.

"What are you rolling? Whippets? Goof-ball's? A little wowy sauce with the boys?" If Alice had been confused before, she was even more confused now.

"Mr. Officer, what _is _that stuff?" Turning to Alice, he glanced at her for a moment before shifting his attention back to Sam.

"Setting a bad example for your Sis too punk?" Sam's face rapidly transitioned from shocked to a more mortified expression.

"NO! I'm not on any drugs!" The youngest inhabitant of the room was more than a little bit surprised at the officers statement. _Her _Sammie, doing drugs! Her teacher said they were bad, so she doubted her brother would use them.

"Sammie wouldn't ever do drugs!" Turning his face back to the small girl, the officer gave her a grin that reminded her of a shark's maw.

"Then explain _this_ girlie." Holding out his hand, the officer caught what all three Witwicky's in room recognized to be Mojo's pain pill's.

"_Mojo. _Is that what kids are rolling these day's, a little bit of Mojo?" Sam interjected first, attempting to get the officer to see reason.

"Those are my dog's pain pill's." Ron added in his fifty cense, though it probably did more harm than good.

"You know, a Chihuahua." He stretched his hands out a fraction, pantomiming the dog's size. Putting one meaty hand to his head, the officer leaned down, showing every person in the room his weapon. Sam glanced down at it for a moment, causing the police officer's eyes to narrow at him.

"What was that?" None of the occupants of the room noticed the lamp's light bulb begin to vibrate.

"You eyeballing my piece fifty cent?" The light began to vibrate faster at his words. "You wanna go? Make something happen; Do it. Cause I promise you: I will bust you up." Sam stared up in shock at the man's face mere inches away from his own.

"Are you on drugs?" It was at that moment that the light bulb shattered, courtesy of one freaked out telekinetic.

* * *

The ride back to the house was a silent one. Ron knew Sam wouldn't do drugs, if only because he didn't have the guts to use them. Though why the hell he'd tell the (Probably stoned) officer his car 'stood up', was beyond him.

Sam was in the middle of preventing the biggest spaz attack of the century. It was one of those 'I know what I saw but no one believes me' situations that tended to make people look crazy. And he, in his opinion, was _not_ crazy.

**NOT.**

**CRAZY. **

Only Alice knew that Sam had seen Bumblebee-though why he had freaked out was beyond her. Her friend had never seemed scary to her, though that might have been because he saved her life. The young girl was more than a little bit annoyed at her brother for scaring off the Autobot scout, but decided to let him think he was crazy for a while. Served him right.

Eventually, the awkward silence was broken as Ron's car pulled up into the driveway. Alice dashed out first, running up the stairs two at a time. Racing to her bedroom window, the young girl sat at the sill and watched, as unmoving as she had ever been. Sam was being chewed out below her, but she didn't care to much at the moment. Her eyes were roaming around for her new friend, even if it was only a slender hope that kept her waiting.

* * *

Alice had waited-all night, as long as she could keep her eyes open. Waking up the next morning, she felt depressed, and more than a little bit mad at her brother. It was **HIM **that had scared off her new friend, not her. Stripping off the layer of covers she was wrapped in, she trudged out to her window, and glanced out of it mournfully.

Still missing.

Still mopey, Alice made her way to her closet, glancing at the selection with none of the excitement she normally possessed picking out an outfit. She finally settled on a white T-shirt with a bumblebee on it, and jean shorts. The design on the shirt depressed the young girl slightly, but the optimistic part of her brain was still hoping the robot would come back today. If he did, it would be funny to match him (Sort of). Skipping down the stairs two at a time, Alice found herself alone in the kitchen with her brother. She was still mad at him, and any and all attempts to talk to her were shot down quickly. Sam seemed confused, though that might have been because he had no idea what he'd done.

Taking another bite of her toast, Alice stared at the floor for a moment before the 'splat' of a falling milk carton reached her ears. Glancing at her brother, she followed his shell shocked gaze to the front yard, and had to physically prevent herself from whooping with joy.

He was back.

Bumblebee was BACK!

She was startled out of her day dream by a strong grip on her arm as her brother dragged her out of the house. Even as he was _'escaping'_ he dragged out his cell phone, frantically calling Miles, his friend.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me. My car, it stole itself, ok?" Whatever answer he received on the phone wasn't what he wanted, so angrily he hung up, the phone shutting with a resounding _'clack'_. Alice struggled slightly in his (Surprisingly) strong grip, but Sam managed to rush them both to his mothers pink bike, plop her on the handlebars, and ride off.

"SAMMIE!" Alice shrieked, holding on for dear life. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sam gave one nervous look back on the pursuing Camaro, before answering,

"I am NOT going to let my sisters soul get sucked out by freaking Satan's Camaro!" Alice wasn't sure whether or not to feel touched by how much her older brother cared, or annoyed that he wasn't listening.

"Bumblebee wouldn't-" the second grader was cut short by Sam's seemingly never-ending stream of bad luck. The front tire of the bike hit a paving stone, sending both siblings flying. Alice was the luckiest of the two, only banging up her knee slightly. It still hurt, and she had to hold in tears as her brother once again set her on the handlebars, setting off at an crazy pace.

Alice had stopped protesting at this point, knowing it would do no good. When her brother was in the middle of a spaz attack, _nothing _could snap him out of it- besides himself. Entering the parking garage, Sam dropped the bike, taking off on foot with his sister reluctantly clinging on to his hand.

Dashing down the meandering route, Sam kept on running until he reached a sight that put chills down the spine of Alice, but joy in the heart of Sam.

Parked right in front of them, gleaming in the light, was a saleen police cruiser, with the chillingly familiar motto engraved on it's side.

"_To punish and enslave."_

**Oh noes! Cliffie! Not really a cliffy if you watched the movie, but still. THIS time, our favorite decepticon cop is prepared for Alice. Poor kid… Less of a fluffy fic this chapter, I needed to set the ball rolling for the movie plot. Anyway, will update soon, don't worry!**

**Nokia Results**

**Survive: 8**

**Kill: 0**

**Power Results**

**A:1**

**B:6**

**C:4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Hiding* I'm sorry!I Lost my Laptop for a while and I didn't feel like rewriting it and now Alice is trying to kill me!**

**Alice: Found you~!**

**Me: I'm SORRY! Please don't kill me, I have to finish this story!**

**Alice: Fine… But for know you are banned from glomping any of the robots! Even Starscream!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Alice: And you don't own Transformers either.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

**Note:**

**I've decided to use TF: Prime designs. I fell in love with them. Look up TFP: Bad cop to see a full shot of Barricade in that style. **

It's Probably Japanese

"Officer!" Grabbing Alice's hand, Sam dragged his unwilling sister toward the vehicle.

"Sammy, that's not a police ca-" Ignoring his sister, Sam jogged up to the 'Car's' door, a determined look on his face. His sister was _not_ going to get hurt on his watch. Reaching the door, he opened his mouth to plead with the police officer-

'_SMACK!'_

The cruisers door flew open with no warning, sending Sam to the floor with a smack, and Alice crashing into a pillar.

"_Ah-that hurt…" _Picking himself off of the floor, Sam glared at the car, before turning toward his sister.

"You OK Alice?" Nodding her head, Alice pulled herself unsteadily to her feet.

"Sammy, that's not a poli-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sam interrupted his sister (Again).

"We'll be OK Alice, Satan's Camero won't get 'ya!" Turning toward the police car, Sam scrabbled onto the hood, pounding on the wind shield.

"Officer! I've had the worst day ever- I've been followed here; On my mothers bike, right? And my car there, had been following me and my sister- so, so, get out of the car!" Finishing his sentence with a smack to the hood, Sam wasn't expecting the car to start moving, sending him flying. In the background, Alice whimpered, several objects near her starting to shake in tandem with her emotions.

From his position on the floor, Sam began to protest, attempting to keep the police cruiser from running him over (And failing epically). The vehicle finally stopped moving; Sam sprawled out semi beneath him. The Cruiser's headlights popped out of their respective sockets, attached to spiky arm like servo's.

"What do you want with me!" Creeping up behind the robot-in-disguise, terrified tears streaked Alice's face as she moved closer to her brother. Bumblebee wasn't there to help her this time, she needed to be strong for her brother. Then, of course, Barricade had to transform. And all vestiges of her emerging courage flew out the metaphorical window.

Oh God… NO! Alice, RUN!" Terrified out of his wits, Sam forcefully pulled himself off of the floor and ran, gesturing for his sister to follow him. Alice didn't move, but sat there on the dirty floor as her brother was pinned down to a car with an almighty crash.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217!"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217!"

"Yes!" Sam was still terrified, but a confused tone had entered his voice.

"WHERE IS THE EBAY ITEM 21153; WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!"

Seeing her brother like that, defenseless, gave Alice the strength to push herself off the floor.

Enough to push her over the edge.

"LEAVE SAM ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!" Lashing out with her powers, Alice managed to move the Decepticon a few inches- not nearly the distance she managed last time. Throwing his head back, the large mech laughed, the harsh noise succeeding in freaking out the young child.

"Your abilities surprised me last time, _insect, _but your puny power can-" It was at this point that Barricade realized something important: Sam had escaped.

"FRAG!"

Turning around, the Decepticon scout prepared to squish the smaller human- but she was gone too.

"AGGGHHHH FRAG!"

With a spectacular burst of speed, Alice caught up with her brother and they both made it out of the garage, Barricade tailing them closely from behind. Unfortunately for them, Mikaela decided to ride her moped straight into the two siblings.

Alice, Sam, and Mikaela were sent flying, the moped itself moving the farthest away.

"God, what is your problem Sam." Mikaela muttered, picking herself off of the ground.

"Okay, there is a monster right there! It just attacked us! Here he comes!" Turning around, Alice screamed a little as Barricade came crashing through the window.

"RUN!" Mikaela seemed to stunned to scream as the trio attempted to evade the robot. Barricade was too close for comfort when Alice heard him. The familiar engine, and turning around, she saw him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam stared at her in shock as she addressed '_Satan's Camero'_ by name, but seemed even more surprised when said car pulled up beside them.

"Sam… what is that thing." Pausing for a moment, Sam grabbed Alice by the arm and pushed her into the car (To her delight). Addressing Mikaela, Sam began to plead with her.

"You have to get in the car. Trust me."

"I don't want to!" Turning toward the rapidly shrinking distance between them and Barricade, Alice gulped.

"GET IN THE CAR OR HE'S GOING TO EAT US!"

Mikaela got in the car.

Alice sat on the edge of the drivers seat, no one caring seeing as she wasn't the one driving. Sam sat in the passengers seat, and Mikaela was freaking out in the backseat, not that anyone was judging her right then. Alice would have been joining her, if she didn't know who she was sitting in right now.

"Go go go go!" Chanted Sam, repeating the mantra like it was a lifeline.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed, in the middle of a spaz attack that could rival Sam's on a bad day.

"Bumblebee won't let us get hurt!" Alice shouted back, trying to calm Mikaela down.

"Oh God!"

It wasn't working.

"Trust me," Sam reassured, "He's a kick ass driver!"

The police cruiser was still on the tail of the three humans (And an alien robot), no matter how many evasive maneuvers Bumblebee tried to pull off.

After almost an hour of constant driving, Bumblebee finally pulled up into a power station. Locking the doors and shutting off all unnecessary systems, he tried to be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, the humans in the car had other ideas.

"We're locked in." Mikaela hissed. Sam and her began to have a frantic (And none to quiet) discussion about _something_, but Alice wasn't paying attention.

"Thanks so much Bumblebee!" She said, hugging the steering wheel. The Cybertronian let his engines hum quietly in response; and clutched the seatbelt tighter, as if he was giving her a hug.

She froze when the sound of an engine grew close, and quickly noticed that someone uninvited was approaching Bumblebee.

It was Barricade.

"DRIVE!" She shouted, and Bumblebee wasted no time getting to it, though he scared the older inhabitants of the car. Evading the larger robot, Bumblebee drove at a mad pace until he reached an empty clearing. Tilting sideways, he pushed the humans out of his interior, careful not to hurt anyone.

Backing up slightly, he transformed.

She had seen him many times in his true form, but it was still as awesome as the first time. Barricade, however, was _not_, _not_ awesome.

The police car in question drove up to Bumblebee at an insane speed, before transforming at the last second and smashing into him. Sparks flew as the two giants clashed, and metal scraped against metal. As they fought, a small, deadly looking robot crawled out of Barricade and made a beeline for the humans.

The small robot reached Sam first, knocking him over.

"He's got me, Oh God!" The smaller robot continued to scrabble at Sam's legs, attempting to pin him down.

"Sammy! Fight him off!" Still exhausted from attempting to move Barricade, Alice concentrated as much as she could on the smaller robot, and managed to knock it off her brother- though not before it made off with Sam's pants.

Staring at her pant-less brother, Alice couldn't help but giggle a little, though that ended the minute spaz bot returned with a vengeance.

"Get off!" Wriggling furiously under the robot, he failed at escaping. Dashing forward, Alice attempted to rip the small robot off of Sam with her bear hands, to exhausted to use her telekinetic powers. A loud buzzing noise was coming from behind her, and she managed to get out of the way long enough for Mikaela to lash out with her buzz saw.

_Where did she get a buzz saw?_

"Kill it! Kill it! Get it, get it, get it, get it!" Chanted Sam, as Mikaela hacked off the robots head. Alice just stared at the group, before grinning.

Mikaela was the _coolest. Person. Ever._

As the robots head still moved on the ground, Sam sneered at it before lashing out with a vicious kick.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?"

Her brother was pretty cool too.

Grabbing onto Mikaela's and Alice's hands, Sam lead the way down the hill, toward where they had seen Bumblebee last. Reaching the top of the hill Sam, Mikaela, and Alice stood back while Alice tried to wrestle herself out of her brothers grip.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot. But like a… like a different… You know, like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Rolling her eyes at her brothers answer, Alice finally managed to pry herself out of his grip.

"That's _Bumblebee_, Dummy."

**AN:**

Like I said in the note, I lost my Laptop. I could still type on the main computer, but I already had this chapter written out! So I decided to not rewrite it and just wait until I got it back to post it.

**Anyone who liked this story will like ****Meet The Sumdacs****, I actually planned that one out and am looking forward to finishing it!**

**Nokia Results: Done with vote, he's surviving!**

**Power Vote:**

**A:3**

**B:8**

**C:6 **


	6. You've Got The Touch

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So... I finished the chapter on time!  
**

**Alice: ... I guess you did.  
**

**Me: *Puppy Dog Eyes* Does that mean I get some of my privileges back? **

**Alice: Fine.  
**

**Me: YES! Hey, STARSCREAM! GET YOUR AFT OVER HERE!  
**

**Starscream: DEAR PRIMUS! RUN FOR YOUR SPARKS!  
**

**Alice: Anonymous doesn't own Transformers. Or any of the pictures mentioned.  
**

**Me: FRAG IT!  
**

**A Note on Character Designs:  
**

**Jazz:  
I used a picture on Deviant Art that won't allow me to post a link for some reason as a Ref for his character design. IT WAS NOT CREATED FOR MY STORY, I JUST GOT PERMISSION TO USE IT! Just go on the site and look up Transformers Prime Jazz It's the first one, or the one with -Edit- on the title. His car mode is the same Pontiac Solstice as the movie, but with his G1 paintjob.  
**

**Ironhide:  
**

**Also used a Deviant Art Picture, look up TFP Ironhide Fan Art, believe me you'll know it when you see it. His car mode is also the same as in the movies, only with red decals on it (Only difference). ALSO NOT CREATED FOR MY STORY, DID NOT DRAW.  
**

**The other 'bots already have Transformers Prime Designs. Look them up if you haven't watched the show, and for god's sake WATCH THE SHOW!  
**

You've Got The Touch 

"Bumblebee…" Sam whispered, staring at the robot as Alice moved closer to him. "You- _you knew?_" Alice nodded, grinning as she leaned up against Bumblebee's leg.

"Yup! Isn't he awesome!" Sam's eye twitched as he looked over Bumblebee, sending nervous looks toward his sister.

"Excuse me, err… can you talk?" Bumblebee switched on his radio, trying to get his message across.

"_XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable brings you… Colombia Broadcasting system…" _

"Bumblebee uses the radio to talk." Alice clarified.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked again.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven!" _

"Visitors from heaven… What are you, an alien or something?" Mikaela asked, skepticism visible on her face. Bumblebee pointed at her with the classic _'BINGO'_ sign, and transformed back into his Camero form. Popping his doors open, he used the radio to communicate one more time.

"_Any more questions you want to ask?_" Grinning, Alice jumped into the drivers seat, leaving Sam and Mikaela to a frantic conversation until they finally got into Bee. Bumblebee drove up to where Mikaela left her purse, and Sam his pants, to Alice's amusement. Soon, the Autobot hit the road once more as they all headed toward an unknown location.

"Bumblebee?" Alice said, breaking the awkward silence.

"_Yes?_" He answered, after a short pause when he was flipping through the radio channels.

"Can you play some music!" Sam choked slightly from his position in the passengers seat, while Mikaela seemed to think it was cute, having somewhat gotten over the fact she was sitting in an alien robot.

The radio was silent for a moment, before a song began to play that made both Sam and Mikaela's jaw's drop.

_~You've got the touch… You've got the Poooooower! Yeeah!~ _

Her eyes lighting up, Alice began to clap to the beat, loving the music. Even years later, 'You've Got the Touch' would remain her favorite song.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela eventually said, her voice rising above the music.

"I know." Sam agreed. Giggling, Alice patted the steering wheel in a gesture that let him know she agreed.

"Hey, maybe you should sit in my lap."

"Why?" She asked, glaring at him. Alice turned away from the steering wheel to glance at the two arguing teenagers.

"Well, I have the only seatbelt here. You know, safety first." Sam said, motioning to his seatbelt. Mikaela looked torn for a moment, before giving in.

"Yeah, all right." Scooting across the seat, Mikaela settled in Sam's lap as the seatbelt tightened around them. Staring at the two of them for a moment, Alice grinned.

"That's so _cute_!" Both Sam and Mikaela blushed, and the radio stuttered for a moment in Bumblebee's version of laughter.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela asked.

"What?"

"Why, if he's supposed to be this super advanced alien robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camero?" Bumblebee screeched to a halt, the music cut short as he became offended by what Mikaela had said.

"Bumblebee's not crap!" Alice yelled. She wasn't exactly sure what _crap_ meant, but it was one of the words she wasn't aloud to say so it must be bad. The passengers side door opened and the teenagers piled out Sam complaining as he was forced out of the car. Alice tried to open her door, but it wouldn't budge as Bumblebee slammed his door shut and took off. Sam yelled after the runaway 'bot and his sister, but Bumblebee didn't slow down.

"_Bumblebee!_" Alice yelled. "You can't just _leave_ Sammie there." Bumblebee rumbled his engine slightly, but didn't attempt to communicate. Slightly annoyed, Alice opened her mouth to say something- when Bumblebee _flipped sideways_, skating along the edge of the tunnel.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Alice shrieked, as a beam of light began to move through the car. Machinery morphed as the Camaro was _upgraded, _all while Alice was still sitting in the cab. When the Camaro finally drove back up to a pair of shell shocked teenagers, Alice was laughing her guts out in the front seat.

"Whoa.." Sam gasped, settling back into the passengers seat.

"S-s-sammie…" Alice finally managed to get out in between her giggles, "Bumblebee is _so cool_." Nodding mutely, Sam and Mikaela got back into the car, 'You've Got The Touch' starting up again as the Camaro drove them along in an almost _smug_ manner.

He continued along for a bit, Alice occasionally singing along with the music as she began to memorize the lyrics, though as the quartet reached an empty, dirt filled area, the music shut off.

"A-are we allowed here? I mean, well, it says trespassers aren't allowed…" Sam whispered, glancing at the multiple 'Trespassers will be shot' signs.

"Bumblebee won't let us get hurt." Alice said, absolute trust in her voice. Sam froze for a moment, before agreeing.

"Right." He turned toward Mikaela, and she smiled faintly at him. Bumblebee pulled to a sudden stop, opening his door's to allow the humans to exit his interior.

"What's going on, Bumblebee?" The radio sifted through songs for a moment, searching for the right way to answer Alice's question.

"_~You've got a friend in me…~_" Alice paused for a moment, attempting to understand, before her eyes lit up as she got it.

"You're friends are coming!" Sam choked on air from where he and Mikaela were standing, before turning toward Alice and Bumblebee.

"Friends! As in, _alien robot friends?_" Before the conversation could escalate further, Alice's eyes grew wide as she stared up into the sky.

"_Sammie…_ Shooting stars!" Sam followed his sisters gaze and noticed them- though as they sped closer he could tell that they were more then mere shooting stars. Four ribbons of fire were speeding toward earth, glimmers of metal visible from where the fire parted for a few moments. As each of the unknown objects made planet fall, the three humans came under the realization that one was much closer than the others, landing only a few yards away from where Bumblebee was parked.

"Alice- WAIT UP!" As soon as the object had made planet fall, the youngest Witwicky had made a bee line for it, curious to see what it was. Following the trail of fiery destruction that had carved a path through the small wood's nearby, Alice barely noticed that Sam and Mikaela had caught up with her.

"What… is that?" Mikaela breathed, staring into the burning crater. It was vaguely egg shaped, alien markings engraved all over it's surface. Metal began to shift over metal as it _transformed,_ morphing into a gleaming silver robot.

"Hello Mr. Bumblebee's friend!" Alice shouted cheerfully. The robot glanced down at her for a moment, before his face-plates twisted into a smile. Giving her a curt nod, he left the area, only the large pits in the ground that were his foot-prints giving away the fact that he had been there.

"He was nice!" Mikaela turned toward Alice with a shocked look on her face, while Sam was used to his sister's antics by this point.

"Let's just… Let's just go back to the car."

"Go back to _Bumblebee_," Alice corrected.

"Yeah. Bumblebee." The trio of humans reentered the car, and Bumblebee set off, finally stopping in a large, empty ally. Opening his doors, he allowed his three young charges to exit, remaining inside of his alternate mode. The three humans stared ahead as, out of the mist, a large Peterbuilt truck appeared. Behind the imposing truck came even more cars- a red and white ambulance, a silver GMC Topkick with red decals, and a Pontiac solstice with a white, blue, and red paint job.

As the last car entered the ally, the truck began to _transform_, morphing into a robot larger than any of the ones that the humans had seen before. The other vehicles in the ally followed the Trucks lead, each morphing into a robot, Bumblebee following suit.

Bending forward, the Peterbuilt placed his face in front of the humans, focusing on Alice and Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Alice Jennifer Witwicky, decedent's of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your names…" Mikaela breathed, staring with wide eyes at the group of robots.

"Yeah." Sam shakily answered.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robots from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots." The red and white ambulance interjected.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" The Solstice asked, doing a complicated dance move before landing on a junked out car in a thinking pose.

"My first Lieutenant, designation Jazz."

"Hey!" Jazz looked down at the younger human with something akin to amusement.

"What can I do ya for?"

"Sammie said that that's a bad word! You shouldn't say it!"

"Is that true? I'll have ta remember that." Optimus began to speak again, bringing the attention back to him.

"My weapon's specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk?" The mech inquired, pointing two cannons at the humans. Sam and Mikaela flinched, though Alice grinned at the sight of the 'cool cannons'.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus chastised.

"Just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons." Sighing, Optimus continued with the introductions.

"And our medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet made a motion as if he was sniffing the air, before locking his gaze onto Sam.

"The boy's pheromone levels show that he want's to _mate_ with one of the females."

"Sammie, what does _mate_ mean?" Sam choked on air at his sisters question, before sputtering out,

"T-t-tell you later, Alice."

"You've already met your guardian, Bumblebee."

"_Check on the rep, yeah, second to none._" Bumblebee played, and punctuated the song with his own hand movements. Alice's whole face lit up in a maniac grin at Bumblebee's, no, her _guardians_ antics.

"You're my guardian?" Sam asked, and the bot nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Alice crowed, before racing over to Bumblebee and latching herself onto his leg.

"You're the coolest, Bee." She whispered, to quiet for the humans but plenty loud for the Autobots. Sam chose this moment to speak up.

"So, why can't he… um…"

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet spoke up, pointing a laser at Bumblebee's neck. The mech in question 'coughed' a little as the medic scanned the area. "I'm still working on it."

"Someone hurt you?" Bumblebee froze for a moment, before making a 'calm down' gesture with his hands. Alice relaxed after a moment, but clutched onto his leg tighter.

"You've got one protective Sparklin' Bee." Jazz teased, grinning at Alice's interactions with the scout. Alice turned toward the mech in question with an annoyed look on her face.

"I don't sparkle!" Jazz looked at her oddly for a moment, before bursting into laughter, Ironhide joining him, to the human's confusion. Sighing, Ratchet took it upon himself to clear up the mistake.

"Sparkling is the best translation of 'child' or 'baby' in our language."

"Oh… I'm not a baby!" Somehow, Ratchet managed the nearly impossible and rolled his optics.

"Sure you aren't."

Before the argument between Alice and Ratchet could escalate, Mikaela changed topics with a question that had been on the top of her mind for a while.

"Why are you here?" Looking down at her gravely, Optimus answered her question.

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam asked, and Optimus reached up to the side of his head, emitting a beam of light from his optics onto the ground. The humans stepped back with a gasp as the ground at their feet fell away to reveal a pit of burning, golden light like lava, but it wasn't exactly lava- it was something else.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire; peaceful and just." A metal spire extended from the ground, the hologram so realistic that someone could easily mistake it for something real. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." The image changed, revealing a planet of titanic buildings and beings, the dead scattered throughout the streets. Alice shuddered slightly from her place near Bumblebee, the mech giving her a comforting pat on the back with one of his digits.

"All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to earth where Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location were imprinted onto his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"EBay." The Prime answered.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and create a new army." Ratchet spoke.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Mikaela turned toward Sam, a pleading note in her voice.

"Please tell me you have those glasses."

**I am... less than pleased with how this chapter turned out. I was originally going to have them mention her powers, because they DO know about them. It didn't turn out right no matter how I wrote it in, so I cut it and will mention it next chapter. I have writers block SO BAD! So, I'm sorry to say that I will not be focusing on this story for a while,until I update everything else. No more vote, I have a general idea of what's going to happen, it's just being a bitch to write out. Can't wait until movie arc is over and I can start writing on my own.  
**

**I know it's a bit of a no-no among writers, but I couldn't help it. I wrote Alice into the Transformers: Animated universe. It's just one of the most fun universes to work with, and can you imagine Alice meeting the Dino-bots? Anyways, instead of Bee it stars special agent Blurr, and is called Life's A Blurr. A review would be nice... *Give's reader puppy dog eyes*  
**


End file.
